Fycon
Description Physical Description Fycon has an innocent-looking face with wide blue eyes. She almost always smiles. Sections of her hair appears to occasionally ignore the law of gravity, and is most often an impossible snowy white. Her skin is pale, and moves oddly on her hands when she flexes them. She has scars on the bottom of her feet, but can't tell you how they got there. Currently, she has a red stripe of hair in her bangs, and a blue choker around her neck decorated with the image of braided flowers, and a heart-shaped jewel. Outfit She changes her outfit daily. Like a regular person. Her favourite outfit is a sundress, but she is most often in a blouse and pants combination. Colors White, light blue, yellow. She usually goes with the whole color wheel. Personality Helpful! She loves to help, and will do it as often as possible. What’s that? You didn’t ask for help? Oh well, she’ll help you anyway! She will even suck your dick if you ask nicely. She also has only a vague grasp on social interactions and emotions, and doesn’t understand much at all. Fycon tries to smile as much as possible and be nonjudgmental. She manages to keep her innocence even after everything that has happened while she has been here. However, due to the way people treated her and talk about her, she is quiet, alone, and sad. Since she’s 'young', she’s very easily influenced, and has become rather submissive due to how she's been treated. When she was a kid her dad yanked her and forced his dick in her ass and her throat making her untrusting towards men now. She stills get forced to suck her dads dick. Father's Force: Fycon is incapable of becoming angry. Deus: Fycon borrowed an "AI" from Glitch in order to piece her personality back together after her mind was broken. He has been staying with her ever since, generally being her friend and keeping her company. During times of high stress or in a fight, he will take over to an extent to deal with it. And he also adds a device that allows him to turn her into his slut. Relationships Reputation As Mistress of Dice, Goddess of Luck, and generally a swell person, Fycon has a good reputation. She's known to be nice, polite, helpful, and forgiving, as well as stupendously powerful. She just... doesn't use her powers for much of anything. An odd one, she is. Friends Though she has a list of people who calls her their friend, she has never known anyone to step up to the plate of 'best friend'- indeed, no one has even told her that was a thing. * Glitch * Kriga Surkirsen * John Doe * Deke * Oriel Hyacinth * Black-Out * Deus Romance The Mistress of Dice is currently engaged to be married to the ever-lucky Glitch, and has a simple silver ring with an aquamarine to show for it. Semblance and Special Skills Godhood Fycon, as the Goddess of Luck, is capable of a ridiculous amount. * Glitching- shifts reality around her to take her someplace else, or bring something to her * Blitzing- like Glitching but instantaneous, and has a shorter range * Shielding- makes an energy field around the target, that stops objects from either direction * Creation- uses a portion of her power, shaping it and creating matter * Erasure - She remove something entirely from this world; while this can mean just destroying everything, she can also put it in a pocket universe in 'stasis' for long periods of time to be brought back later. Luck of the Roll She can change dice rolls, or swap them, as well as change how lucky someone is. Fourth Wall Fycon can see past the fourth wall, meaning she can read what is spoken in the chat that's not blanked out. She can also interact with "Creators", to an extent. Brief History Creation She is pretty sure she didn’t exist until she did. Or, at least, did not remember anything before then. But she knows she wants to help. She has to help. It has been an urge that drove her since the beginning of her memory. She had first looked upon the world with childish delight and was sure that the people there would accept her and let her help them. She hasn't been here long, but in the short time she has existed she's made several "friends" and set up a reputation helping people. Beginning days In the beginning she was excitable and trusting, unable to use her powers as often or as well. She eventually learned to refine the process with time. She made many friends during that time, unsure exactly what counted as a friend but wanting to have them. She stumbled across a newly-made Glitch at this time, helping him and giving him a new name. John gifted her with Noh-face, a beowolf grimm plushie. As her first-ever gift, she treasures it and to this day carries it around almost everywhere. Broken Promises When she considered Skello her friend, she had him promise to take care of himself and to rest more. He broke both of them, much to her distress. After a few more broken words by various peope, Fycon doesn't accept promises anymore. Wires of Change Fycon found herself spending more time with Azuen, John, and Glitch, to the point where their view of her made her start seeing herself as inhuman. Her power reflected the new view of herself, changing her body to match- she saw the world in Code, interfered with electronics, and had become more of an Artificial Electrical Intelligence instead of a "human". Here, Kitty Kitty... Capture While walking to her hammock from Glitch's place one night, she ran afoul with some Vashta Oculus grunts, who used a special-made AoE to cut away her powers from her. They dragged her into away to their base and tried to question her intensely for several days without much luck; here, she had the misfortune to meet Rey. Rey drugged her and forced her to essentially be his plaything, having her add a kitty ears and tail for his amusement and generally terrorizing her during the time she was there. Luckily however, Dues came to rescue her, and removed her from Rey's "loving" care.And big dick. Recovery With the help of Deus, Fycon was slowly able to be brought back to normal. At this point he returned her power to her- but at the cost of completely shattering her mind. She fled the world, taking Deus with her, and went to a created area that Chatzy had made her. She spent a few weeks there recovering, and piecing her mind back together. The influence from Azuen faded away, leaving her to be more human. With Deus' help, she regained her sanity and returned to Godhood- as well as Remnant. She teamed up with Deke, Xero, and Kriga to save Oriel from Rey's clutches. It worked, with only a few hiccups, and now Fycon lives her day-to-day life at a more normal level once more, helping people here and there. However, she doesn't go walking alone anymore. Trivia * She has this constant urge to help everyone, and physically feels pain if she hasn’t done so in a while or can not find a way to help a particular person that asks her. * She managed to get a tavern to start singing, Disney-princess style, in only a few minutes when her companion wasn’t paying attention. * She is one of the few characters that has permission to be OP, to an extent. * She occasionally has an E̤͖r̴̙̼͙͙͖̱r̩o̻̮̘̤̕r̦͍̖̗̲͉̹ * She smells like stardust- of pleasant, sweet smelling welding fumes- and pineapple.